<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting au by mikeellee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892946">Meeting au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee'>mikeellee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brightburn (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, First Meetings, Interviews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>N/A: A small au and one-shot about "what if Brandon and Cat meet when they are older?" Look, I have no real idea of how adult Brandon would be but I think he would be a bit more mature and knowing when to be a bit soft(no, Brandon is still Brandon, but, I think he noticed by now that if he punched things ...it won´t go so smoothly to his way, so, he can use other ways to get what he wants)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brandon Breyer/Caitlyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>N/A: A small au and one-shot about "what if Brandon and Cat meet when they are older?" Look, I have no real idea of how adult Brandon would be but I think he would be a bit more mature and knowing when to be a bit soft(no, Brandon is still Brandon, but, I think he noticed by now that if he punched things ...it won´t go so smoothly to his way, so, he can use other ways to get what he wants)</p><p>Caitlyn Connor works in this newspaper for almost 2 years now and so far has gathered a reputation in regards her work as journalist-and her reputation is genuine and well-deserved but not without some critics- as her boss is looking at her last work with keen eyes and is nodding at some parts clearly impressed.</p><p>Chef Andrews finished reading and looks at the video impressed with the quality and at Caitlyn and positively fist his table and a grin on his face- is different when he negatively slams the table to berate the interns or bad workers- and congratulates Caitlyn once more. "nice work, Connor...how you managed to get that close to taking a photo of that thing is beyond me"</p><p>Caitlyn offers a small smile at his words while her eyes lock to the poster of the world´s leader-and she almost smiles thinking how ironic the man in question is emulating old Sci-Fi movies considering he´s an alien himself, or maybe even more-and back to her boss who is speaking about her article in such passionate way is almost funny.</p><p>"Connor...I´m not here just to praise your excellent work, I´m here to speak about..." he trails off and Caitlyn sighs not hiding her displeasure and raises her hand -admiring her manicure as well the fruits of her last article where she punched one of those Brightburn lunatic´s fans in the face-and looks at him.</p><p>"Is this time to praise and admire our master, king of world Brightburn?" her tone is tired. "My building has enough of people who worship him...please, don´t start saying how amazing he is...The message is hammer down enough on our brains. He´s a God. He´s above us...we don´t need a pop song to know this" Caitlyn concludes and her boss now is smiling weakly.</p><p>"No, not that...you know, many people show Brightburn as a God who farts gold and you´re the only person in the world who is either brave or dumb enough to speak an article more realistic" then his tone somber. "you´re also the only one who is smart enough to not make fun of him...give the news in honesty is one thing...but let´s not repeat what Larry did"</p><p>And Caitlyn shiver at the memory. Larry was a reporter who thought to make jokes with teenager Brightburn was a great idea. Larry is completely wrong and completely dead.</p><p>"And your work is being noticed...by Brightburn" Andrew states and Caitlyn didn´t compute the meaning yet.</p><p>"Oh, his RP liked it? Well, I..." she stops when the boss shakes his head solemn and Caitlyn opens and closes her mouth at this information.</p><p>"Brightburn himself noticed your work and according to his RP and whatever they call themselves seem to like your work...like enough to want you to interview him" Andrew finishes and Caitlyn is absorbing this information as her eyes travel back to the poster as if waiting for something. Maybe is a joke...Brightburn does not give interviews - when he speaks on TV or even the internet is just a short statement and only that-but nothing of sorts happens.</p><p>"Connor, I know you´re afraid...and maybe...we could send someone with you if..." Andrew is speaking giving some reassurance and all Caitlyn can do is smile.</p><p>"No, stop...is fine. I take the opportunity to interview our world leader...I´d not fear death" she states calmly. "and who knows? maybe I can make him finally say the name of his alien race"</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Look at Brightburn in the poster already invokes fears, yet, looking at the current place where the man/God/alien lives is an experience. He lives on a farm in the city where he got his moniker. It is funny, hilarious even, cause Caitlyn was from Brightburn until her father did move and took Caitlyn with him...she did leave Brightburn thinking nothing ever happened there and Brightburn happened.</p><p>"Hilarious!" Caitlyn mutters to herself as there are no real securities and really, why would be? It is not that Caitlyn can shoot him or even hurt him...and is not like he needs to do much to kill us, humans. She thought morbidly fascinated.</p><p>Looking at the poster in her place of work or even at the media coverage of Brightburn is one thing, now, look at him in person, is completely different. He looks human and that´s far dangerous. "Hi, I´m reporter Caitlyn Connor" she slowly offers her hand for him to take.</p><p>And Brandon takes shaking a little- carefully to not break and she wonders if he´s thinking in this possibility or if is only her morbid fascination again-and slow takes upon himself to kiss the palm ho her hand as an old gentleman would.</p><p>Caitlyn blins confused at this. Brandon beams and smiles boyish and is a huge whiplash. "I know. I like your work. You´re brave and funny...I like how you punched that ..." he struggles with the word to be used here and Caitlyn is chuckling a little. "let´s say fan. It was a great image"</p><p>"No problem, you have crazy fans and I have little patience." she jokes back and asks if he wants to start the interview now. Everything in this scene is funny. Brightburn/Brandon-his name was never a secret but people call him Brightburn more-is not wearing his usual uniform or creepy mask and looks so human.</p><p>"Whatever you´re ready, Caitlyn" and smiles at her. </p><p>And the wolf let the sheep in.</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>"Do you hate humans?" Caitlyn starts with the basic question and one he often has many answers.</p><p>"Not hate, you´re all inferior to me. You don´t hate ants...just ignore"</p><p>"And why conquer something who is so inferior to you?"</p><p>"Because ...why not?" and now his smile is predatory and Caitlyn won´t lie saying is not scary, yet, she continues as if nothing has ever happened.</p><p>"You took the world" my world. she mentally adds. "you plan in taking more planets?"</p><p>"Maybe, too much hassle ..."</p><p>"Why am I here?"</p><p>"You´re brave and funny and right now...you´re not afraid of me...which is interesting nor you are trying to kiss my ass" and he asks a question now. "Are you seeing someone? Just asking because you often make dangerous articles and go to dangerous places and not many men would like this"</p><p>Caitlyn looks at him for a moment. She could lie, she could refuse to answer but Caitlyn often believes in honesty and that´s what lead her here. "I had a few relationships in my life. One of them...not sure if your cult did a background check on me or not, but, one of them end up with the man cheating on me...so I cheat on him as revenge"</p><p>Brandon stops smiling and narrows his eyes. "You´ve a habit of cheating?"</p><p>Caitlyn shakes her head. "It was one time...again, I caught him in bed with another woman...at the time, it was a good idea, as for the rest of my romantic story...it was free of cheating" and she couldn´t help by asking. "And you?"</p><p>Brandon's nose wrinkles for a moment and his eyes, still blue, show how cheating never happens to him unless he says so. "I don´t like cheaters, Caitlyn...and I´m not a cheater" she blinks at the intensity of such words and wonders if ...</p><p>"Are you seeing someone?"</p><p>"I´m seeing you" he replies now back to his joyful way and Caitlyn at this joke.</p><p>"You know what I mean..."</p><p>"Yes, so I´m asking you out" and this line makes her think of Zeus, for some reason, no one can say no to Zeus...can Caitlyn be different? Can she test the water or just obey?</p><p>Caitlyn opens her mouth carefully as she articulates again. "Is frown up to go out with people who are doing an article about, even if the person is a God...so, why not make me this question later once the interview is ready and over?"</p><p>For a moment she thought Brandon would refuse or that his eyes would turn crimson, yet, he remains calm and only said. "Sure, you´re a professional woman and I like that, Caitlyn" there´s a smile on his face and against her better judgment she smiles back.</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>"Your eyes..." she speaks now looking at him for a long moment. "They´re really blue"</p><p>"Yes, it is. You have been admiring my blue eyes all this time?" he jokes.</p><p>"Is just the first time I saw you in the TV...your eyes were crimson...I thought your eyes were red"</p><p>"My eyes are my eyes, Caitlyn..." he chuckles amused at her line. "plus, your eyes are pretty too. You´re nice, brave, and funny. I like that"</p><p>"I feel I´ll have to punch a lot of fangirls if you continue to say this"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>